Shinobi, Secrets, and Seekers
by Shadowlight0982
Summary: AU Since ancient times Seekers battled eachother until their battles woke up a demon ever greater than any Titan. The first shinobi along with the first Casterwill were enough to seal it away. Now a new force wants to awaken that evil so it's up to a new generation of seekers to prevent that from happening. Naruto/Harem


** I know what a few are thinking: "Shadow why would you make another story that you barely update you other stories." Well the answer I want to give is because I can but another reason is that this is a challenge I accepted from another author and I'm actually interested in this a little bit. There are only 3 stories like this (technically 2 because 1 is a challenge story) so let's see what sort of effect I have with this one.**

** For those unfamiliar with Huntik there are several places to find it and YouTube has episodes to view, it is a great show. Now it is time for another crossover with my usual twists to it, everyone I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Insert legal text here so that I won't get sued. The challenge also belongs to Wolfpackersson09.**

**Now ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

Many years ago, before the shinobi age, it was said that people battled using a different power that was close to chakra and summoned many creatures to fight for them, the many battles with these creatures soon resulting in battles around the world. These battles soon led to wars across the Elemental Nations and the bloodshed from these wars said to have unleashed a dangerous creature, one said to be unstoppable.

It took the work of two men to defeat this creature and in turn save the nations from disaster. One of them began to teach the ways of chakra in hopes of bringing people closer to end fighting rather than cause it. The other said to have taken the summons used during the yearlong battles and seal them away.

~Snore~

"The two who accomplished these tasks were known as the Rikudou Sennin,"

~Snore Snore~

"And the warrior knew only as Caster…"

~SNORE~

"NARUTO WAKE THE HELL UP!" The enraged teacher shouted using his signature technique.

The force of the yell woke Naruto up and he fell out of his seat, most of the other students began to laugh as the "Deadlast" of the class was now awake and looking at their teacher. "What do you want now Iruka-sensei I was having a good dream?"

"Oh a good dream, I hope you weren't dreaming of anything shinobi related since you slept through the review needed to pass the graduation exam." Iruka said as a tick mark appeared on his head.

"It's not my fault you're lectures are boring, besides I'm ready to pass the exam this year!" Naruto yelled as he stood in his seat.

Another tick mark appeared on Iruka's head but he fought down his temper. "Well Naruto while I appreciate your confidence and you not skipping out to do another prank says something about how determined you are to pass at least…STAY AWAKE WHEN I LECTURE YOU!"

Naruto just stared blankly at his teacher. "Iruka-sensei, all we need to really know is how to perform the three basic jutsu after accuracy and taijutsu tests why do we need the lecture?"

"I noticed that you forgot about the written test." Naruto's shocked look when he found out about the test was all Iruka needed to know. "He was about to begin again until the bell rung signaling class was over."

"Well now that Naruto was finished with his interruption, many things about the history of the shinobi nation may be on the written test. While you all practice your techniques I encourage you all to study the facts." Iruka said. "Class dismissed."

**(Time Skip)**

Class ended for the day and all the students walked out to the streets of Konoha eager to study and pass the finals tomorrow. Naruto walked out with a sigh as he walked with both arms behind his head.

'It's not like it's my fault I can't pass I blame it all on the amount of chakra I have, there's no way I'll be able to use the Bushin no Jutsu. I hope Kaa-san's training today will help.' Naruto thought as he began to walk home, unbeknownst to him that his life was about to change.

Now walking out of the Academy two girls were arguing concerning something else besides the Final Exam.

"Come on Satsuki-chan it's now or never, do you want to actually go through with this without saying you tried?" Sakura asked the dark haired girl.

"Despite how easy you say it is I can't just go up and ask him," Satsuki blushed as she talked to one of her few friends in the Academy. "I try to have a conversation with him and always we end up arguing, that baka."

"But he's you're baka right?" Sakura continued to tease the Uchiha heiress. When Satsuki tried to look at her threatening but it was ruined by the beet red blush across her face making Sakura laugh more. "Tell you what I'll go with you and help you out."

"You would do that?" Satsuki asked after her blushed faded away.

"Of course what are friends for; however, it won't work unless you go and ask him." The two kunoichi hopefuls stopped as they spotted a familiar blond student walking ahead of him. "Now your chance Shannaro," Sakura then shoved her friend forward and towards the blond.

Naruto was about to leave the grounds until he felt someone brush against him. He was about to turn and yell until he saw it was Satsuki who bumped into him. Naruto then offered a hand and helped her up. "Sorry about that Satsuki-chan, are you ok?"

The Uchiha felt her face heat up but forced it down to try and return to her usual stoic look. "I'm fine," She said simply as she brushed off the invisible dirt from her clothes.

"Ok I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Before the blond could leave he soon felt a hand pull him back and he saw the smiling face of Sakura Haruno.

"Hey Naruto, me and Satsuki were thinking of studying for the Exam together, want to join us?" Sakura asked as she covered for her friend. Naruto stood and began to think his choices over.

'I'm supposed to learn a jutsu from Kaasan that will help with my clone problem. But then again when will I ever get a chance to be with two girls again.' Naruto thought though he didn't know those chances were actually high.

"Sure but I need to do something at home, do you two mind studying there?" Naruto asked.

"I don't mind and my parents are expecting me to be studying at a friend's house anyway." Sakura answered.

"Sure, our houses are close to each other anyway." Satsuki said and they tree began to walk towards the clan district.

"Oh yeah sometimes I forget that, I should probably visit you and Mikoto-chan more often than huh?" Naruto smiled to the Uchiha.

Satsuki would have stayed silent if she wasn't softly elbowed by her friend. With her face a bit red from embarrassment Satsuki gave her answer. "It's not like I care but visit whenever you want."

"Then it's settled then, hey we won't make it with much time by foot so let's take the express way." Naruto smirked and shot towards the tall roofs of the market district.

"Hey Naruto wait up!"

"Slow down Baka!"

(Scene Change)

"So Kushina-chan how do you think Naruto will do on the exam coming up?" Mikoto Uchiha asked her best friend as they both enjoyed a bowl of ramen.

"Hopefully better now that I actually have more time to train him, the only reason he hasn't passed last year was because I was called on too many missions to help him with his work." Kushina said after inhaling her bowl.

"You know you could always ask me to help with his training." Mikoto offered.

"No thanks, an Uzumaki is resourceful of anything else. All I need to do is help Naru-chan with his clone problem and he's good to go." Kushina finished her third bowl as she turned her friend down.

Mikoto sighed and continued to finish her first bowl until a thought came to her head. "Kushina-chan, do you think Naruto can become a…"

"I already told you before Mikoto-chan I don't want Naruto involved with that world." Kushina began to finger a silver charm with a green gem at the top.

"Really you tell him stories of his father sometimes and he wants to be just like him, I'm surprised you aren't allowing him into our "world" so that he can feel closer to him." Mikoto then giggled a bit. "I still remember when Satsuki found out all the stories I tell her at night were real."

"Well Tsuki-chan doesn't really have a choice, but I think it's best if Naruto just becomes an average shinobi." Kushina said.

"I doubt that considering whom his parents are," Mikoto joked.

"Touché and for that you can pay for today." Kushina then tried to leave only to be dragged back by the back of her orange blouse.

"Now Kushina it's not nice to ditch friends like that." The evil aura around the Uchiha deceived the smile she was giving her best friend.

"We can talk about this can't we Miko-chan?" Kushina asked nervously.

**(Uzumaki Residence)**

"Home sweet home" Naruto let his hand brush against the gate of the compound so that the doors would open. The Uzumaki Compound wasn't one of the biggest yet it was large enough for a growing family.

"Why did you have to do that just to open a simple gate?" Satsuki asked curiously.

"Family secret, no telling" Naruto said as he led them inside. The three then entered the living room which let the two girls look around and see the various things around the compounds.

"Sugoi, I've never seen things like these before." Sakura said as she looked at some of the items littering the tables around the room. Her eyes were on a vase with an exotic design that was partially faded from age. "These things look really old."

"And exotic, you can only find these things in museums in Tsuchi no Kuni. At least that's what our books say" Satsuki's eyes peered at other treasures around the room.

"Yeah Kaa-san said that she and Tou-san traveled around a lot as shinobi and they would sometimes bring treasure back. She would tell me some of her old stories but some I don't believe." Naruto explained.

"Don't believe, all this proof is inside your house Naruto." Sakura looked at the blond.

"Well it would get exciting with hidden tombs, traps, and all that but then she would start talking about monsters and I started losing interest as I grew up." Naruto sat down on one of the couches in the room.

"You never know, sometimes there are truths inside monster stories." Satsuki said cryptically. "But enough about the Dobe's stories let's talk about what we need for the finals."

"Hold on I got to check this out," Sakura was on a stool reaching for a jar on a high shelf. "It's one thing to read about these in a library but to see them in real life."

Naruto saw what she was doing and shot out of his seat to stop her. "Hey Sakura-chan get down from there, those things belong to…"

As if startled by Naruto's warning the pinked haired girl stumbled and the jar fell from its perch and shattered on the floor. Naruto had a sad expression on his face while Sakura looked apologetic.

"Those were collected by my Tou-san," Naruto finished.

"I'm sorry Naruto I shouldn't have gotten too curious I'm sorry." Sakura apologized. Satsuki was about to help cheer the blond up until she saw something within the shards of the perished item.

"Hey what's that?" Satsuki moved some pieces about until she saw a book and a strange necklace. "What are those?"

"I don't know, this looks like the necklace my Kaa-san usually wears." Naruto said as he picked it up.

The two girls looked at the book ignorant of the reaction that happened around them. Naruto was examining the necklace not noticing he was glowing a dull green. The aura disappeared as quickly as it came when the girls got Naruto's attention.

"Naruto check this out," They allowed him to see the book.

"I've never seen anything like that before." Satsuki said.

"It's strange it's full of notes and diagrams, stuff going as far as the First Great Shinobi War." Sakura stated interestingly.

"What's something like this doing in my Tou-san's stuff?" Naruto then took the book. "If I find Kaa-san I bet she can answer."

"Where is Kushina-san anyway?" Satsuki asked the blond.

"Well she's not here so she's either with Mikoto-chan or at Old man Ichiraku's." Naruto guessed.

'Dobe only your Kaa-san could share your eating habits.' Satsuki thought.

"Only one way to find out, lead the way Naruto." Sakura said.

The three then walked out of the compound not knowing that they were being watched. Two individuals dressed in black shinobi gear, similar to the ANBU, looked and waited for them to leave the safety of the compound. One of them brought out a phone.

"This is Squad 1, we couldn't enter because of the security seals but the targets are moving to leave the compound." The woman spoke into her phone.

"Excellent, remember we need that journal, do whatever you feel is necessary but try not to cause too much of a panic." Their leader spoke back.

"Yes sir," The woman then nodded to her partner and they slowly moved towards their target.

"So are we going to follow your example and take the roofs Dobe?" Satsuki asked.

"Hey it helps with saving time; you act as though you didn't like it." Naruto smiled.

"You don't have to worry about wind blowing your hair in the way Naruto." Sakura said.

"So that shouldn't matter when we all become shinobi. Besides I like both of your hairs." He complimented completely oblivious of the blushes forming on their faces. The group made it out of the gate and saw a man and woman in black outside.

"Are those ANBU?" Sakura asked confusedly.

"What did you do this time?" Satsuki sent a small glare to Naruto.

"Hey I've been prank free for this whole day!" Naruto argued back.

The two glasses wearing shinobi held out their hands and small orbs of blue energy began to form. Seeing their smiling faces the three students backed up a bit.

"**Augerfrost!"** The man threw the ball of light and the three moved to avoid it as it hit the ground. They looked confused as they saw the hole.

"What is that, is that a jutsu?" Naruto asked.

"Impossible, there were no handseals or anything." Sakura said with fear visible in her eyes. Satsuki was silent as she knew what the black clad shinobi used against them.

"No time for this, run!" Satsuki warned them.

"**Augerfrost!"** It was the woman this time that fired the ball of energy. Naruto, Sakura, and Satsuki avoided it and took off into the rooftops.

"Why are they after us, and why are they shooting those weird things after us?" Sakura asked.

"Who knows but we don't want meet up with them." As if jinxing the Uchiha two more appeared with what looked aura now fading from their legs.

"Alright kiddies, just hand over that book your holding and we'll let you go." One of the blank shinobi's held their hand out as they waited for Naruto to give them the book.

"Yeah I would, but something tells me it would be a bad idea." Naruto and the girls backed up into each other as they saw they were surrounded from both sides.

"What do we do?" Sakura whispered.

"They're after the book right, I'll distract them and you guys go look for help." Naruto suggested.

"Baka are you crazy, you saw what they used just now, who knows what these shinobi could do." Satsuki said a bit harshly but you could hear concern in her voice.

"Whoever these guys are, at least I can make sure you two aren't hurt." Naruto then stepped forward and held out the book. "You guys want this…" He then shot out using his chakra to shunshin to another roof.

"Better come and get it!" The Uzumaki then continued the chase.

The black shinobi seemed to forget about the two students and raced towards Naruto. A loud yell of **Hyperstride** sent them all leaping towards the young Uzumaki.

"What now, we can't let Naruto deal with them alone." Sakura said.

"We won't, Sakura do you trust me?" Satsuki asked.

"Of course but now's not…" Sakura was interrupted as she dragged her friend down into the streets. "Come on I know someone who can help us, if he's where I think he is by now." The two then raced towards the trees of the village.

**(With Naruto)**

Naruto continued to race through the roofs until he dropped down into an alley. He used a quick Henge to disguise himself before running towards a new hiding spot. The shinobi entered the streets pushing civilians out of their way as they continued pursuit. "There's no hiding kid give it up!"

Naruto turned back to glare but an idea then formed in his head. 'I hope this works,' Naruto stopped and turned around to drop a smoke bomb that left part of the market district filled with smoke. His pursuers coughed violently as they were caught by surprised; when the smoke faded the boy was gone.

"Where did he go?"

"He couldn't have gotten far!"

"Hold it," One of them silenced them. "We should go and reach Hebi-sama; this may require more force than we thought.

Naruto was watching them leave and then sighed from his spot behind a billboard. He looked at the book's cover looking at the symbol before he stood up and left the area.

**(Scene Change)**

"I send you on a mission to retrieve a diary from a couple of children, not even graduated from the academy…and you show up empty handed." A man said as the shinobi were bowed before him.

The man was tall and slightly built with tan skin, short green hair, and brown eyes. He wore a brown coat over a sleeveless grey shirt and had on black pants with traveler boots on his feet.

"The target escaped into an open area with the journal, we attempted to capture but were caught off guard by his escape methods." One of them apologized.

"I guessed that is why some call him the unpredictable, don't you think sir?" A man in camouflaged shinobi pants, forest green shirt, black boots, and gloves asked. The man had spiky red hair, green eyes, and two scars (one on each cheek). He was also slightly overweight but no one ever mocked him as he towered over most of them.

"I didn't rumors of a brat would be a problem for my elite agents, fine change of plans I'm authorizing the use of your amulets." Hebi ordered.

"But sir what of the civilians?" One of the four asked.

"We'll deal with that later, that book is of vital importance to our mission…now get going! Following his orders the two men and women left the area leaving their leader and second behind.

The tall redhead began to look at some of the village sights. "Konohagakure, I never thought I would be here again after so long."

"You can reminisce late Meiyo, now I wonder where I can find my 'old friend?'" Hebi leaned against their cart.

"Sir our orders were to acquiring the journal not to handle personal vendettas," Meiyo reminded him.

"But who says I can't do a little extra work for Leader-sama, besides I've been waiting to give a certain Scarecrow a visit." Hebi then walked out from the forest into the city. The former Akamichi sighed but followed his leader.

**(Moments later Naruto)**

After losing his pursuers Naruto retreated to one of the areas few would look for him. Sitting on the Hokage Monument he began reading through the wanted book.

"The path to the ancient amulet of will sleep with the golem…this makes no sense, it's more like Kaa-san's old bedtime stories." Naruto was about to close the book.

"Well what do we have here; normally tourists don't come to this part of the monument." A voice called from around him.

"I'm not a tourist, this happens to be a place I visit often." Naruto said referring to the Yondaime's head. He looked around for the source of the voice.

"Why are you all alone is it because you are running from bad company?"

"Something like that, hey can you come out so that I can see you?" Naruto asked.

"I would but I'm not usually up and moving during the day, must be something special about you my boy."

"Special, me? I wouldn't say that" Naruto stayed silent letting a bit of his true self out. "Usually I'm seen as Naruto the Deadlast or Naruto the Prankster, and even then that's so people would look at me with something other than glares."

"Glares, well maybe they must be jealous" A small shadow flew through the air too fast to see.

"Jealous?" Naruto asked.

"I'm looking at you now and all I can see is potential waiting to be unlocked." The voice said sincerely.

Naruto then scratched that back of head embarrassed though he had a small smile on his face. "Thanks I needed to hear that."

"I only speak the truth and you have something that can help you realize it."

"And that is?" Naruto was curious.

"Check your pocket friend."

Naruto followed the voice's instruction and pulled out the amulet he found with the book. Above him flying out of a small cave in the wall was a small white gargoyle he sat on the rock face with a smile.

"Concentrate on that amulet when you have trouble, it may bring you some luck." The gargoyle spoke.

"Right I'll keep that in mind," Just as Naruto placed the amulet back he almost fell off the Fourth's head when two projectiles just missed him. The gargoyle looked in shock and fear and flew out into the distance.

"Finally found you kid, hand over the book." One of the black shinobi demanded.

Naruto stood on his feet and drew one of the kunai in his pouch. "That's it no more running, it's time to fight. Try not to make my first shinobi fight too dull."

"Oh you're expecting us to fight like shinobi then…too bad." A woman laughed and pulled out an amulet.

"**Red Cap!" **A symbol flew into the air and a creature was summoned. A pale skinned creature with sharp claws bleached blond shaggy hair and a visor with menacing red eyes hidden partially by its hair. The titan flexed its claws as it roared.

"What the hell?" Naruto backed up a bit in fear thinking they have just summoned a demon. The shinobi moved closer to him along with the creature that roared showing its row of sharp teeth which seemed dull compared to its claws.

"Now kid hand it over nice and easy." The brown haired shinobi said as he held up a familiar blue orb in his hand.

Naruto tried to think of the options he had and most of them led to grim results.

"Red Cap attack!" The female summoner called and the creature rushed forward. Naruto decided to take a gamble and jumped off the monument towards the training ground.

'Is this how I'm going down, going splat from a monument?' Naruto thought as air rushed around him. Inside his pocket the amulet glowed and his fall began to slow down. Naruto was surprised as he kicked his legs moving in his slow descent. The blond then landed in a tree completely unharmed as the glow around his legs and pocket vanished.

"What was that?" Naruto looked confused before remembering what was after him.

**(With the girls)**

"Of all the times for him NOT to be here!" Satsuki raged on as she dragged Sakura to the forest only to see an empty clearing with a memorial stone. "Naruto-kun is probably in danger and he's probably out somewhere reading that garbage he calls a book."

'So it's Naruto-kun as long as he's not around.' Sakura randomly thought.

"**Shannaro the girl's got it bad for blondy, not that I blame her if it wasn't for the fact you are giving her a chance we've be all over him."** Inner Sakura said.

Sakura blushed and then looked to her friend. "Satsuki what's going on and who are we supposed to find?"

"I can't really talk now, but we need to find a certain book reader before those shades wearing bastards catch up to Naruto-kun!" Satsuki said frantically.

"Yo…"

**(Scene Change)**

Naruto excited the tree and moved through the training ground not knowing he was already found. A large red eye zoomed into the blond as a creature moved through the trees keeping its cover. Naruto was thanking whoever gave him his stamina as he once again looked at the book.

"How long until those goons find me, how are they going through the village without being stopped by Konoha-nin?" The Uzumaki continued asking questions.

A laser shout passed his shoulder and left a crater in front of him. Naruto turned and saw the bug like creature charge up another blast. He ducked to avoid it and ran towards what he saw was a river that led across the field. He was about to jump with two of the creatures the woman called Red Caps appeared on the other side. Naruto stopped to turn around only for the shinobi to appear with the creature.

"Nice try escaping to the trees but nothing can escape Mindrone's gaze." One of the men taunted. Using the taunt as an order the creature fired again and knocked the book from Naruto's clutches. He watched in shock as the book fell to the river.

The boy then jumped, flinching in pain when he felt claws tear through his back as he fell into the river flowing with the current. The shinobi cursed thinking that they lost him.

Awhile later Naruto surfaced to breathe as he held the book out the water. He crawled to shore and looked the book, seeing the contents ruined. Naruto was heartbroken seeing it ruined but what left him in despair was when he finally saw a name.

'Minato, that's what Kaa-san said Tou-san's name was, she never told me his surname and I can't read it now because it's been smudge.' Naruto attempted to read through the damaged book.

"Well look what the waters of the leaf let float to its shores."

Naruto followed the voice and Hebi with Meiyo and two other blank shinobi. "You've given us quite the run around but we'll being taking that book."

Naruto glared at them not noticing the red tint forming around his eyes as he showed the ruined pages. "Like this book can do anything now, the one thing that could bring me close to my Tou-san and answer some questions and you guys ruined it!"

"Well isn't that a shame," Hebi made his crocodile tears known. "But I'm afraid even in its condition it will do…I've heard you were spouting about wanting to be a shinobi, then I'll honor you a painful shinobi death."

The man was about to perform handseals until a dog shot from the bushes and bit into one of his wrists. Before anyone could react a bird flew swiftly knocking amulets from the shinobi's hands. Meiyo was about to move until he felt the familiar feel of a kunai to his neck.

"Fancy seeing you again Meiyo, aren't you registered as deceased?" Kakashi asked amusedly as he held the kunai.

The shinobi were about to act until a fireball shot their direction. They turned and saw it was Satsuki who performed the jutsu with Sakura who had a few explosive notes ready to use. Hebi glared at Kakashi as he threw Pakkun off his arm.

"This isn't over Kakashi."

"Ah Hebi I see you somehow slithered in here, we really need more of our kind of shinobi running the gate it seems. I suggest you retreat unless you want to be missing a lieutenant." Kakashi drew blood from the Akamichi.

Hebi glared angrily but knew that Kakashi was probably stalling until Konoha's forces move in. "Retreat for now, **Hyperstride!"** Hebi and the others shot off with incredible speed. Meiyo broke away from Kakashi and followed them.

"Oh well, guess we'll capture them another time." Kakashi then looked to the children seeing two helping Naruto. The bird landed on his shoulder showing it had four wings and wore a helmet along with jewelry. "Thanks for the help Solwing."

"Naru…Dobe are you alright, remember we still have a score to finish so you can't go and die on me." Satsuki chastised the blond.

"Nice to see you worry about what's important, but Naruto you have a large claw mark in the back of your clothes!" Sakura said worriedly.

"Yeah one of those weird monsters clipped me a bit, I'm feeling better though." Naruto said showing them he was fine. Amazingly while his clothes were damaged he had no scar on his back.

"Well you three I have a feeling you have a lot to tell me, if what Satsuki told me prior is anything to go on." Kakashi returned his titan. "Even in Konoha the forests have eyes, follow me and I can find us a safe place to talk.

The three academy students began to follow the Cyclops none of them nothing a shunshin made a silent rustle in the trees showing there was a third watcher of today's events.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Well that's a way to start a story if I ever thought so. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this new fic, though this one I'm not really for it being that popular. I have so many things to update over this December so bear with me as I update the fics you all love.**

** Next time, the three students get an explanation about who was just after Minato's journal and who was the person watching them from the shadows. Guess you'll have to wait and find out next time.**

**-Shadowlight0982 out.**


End file.
